


The Handyman

by Kat_of_Nine_Tales



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_of_Nine_Tales/pseuds/Kat_of_Nine_Tales
Summary: Piper Wright, everyone's favorite investigative journalist, has a favorite of her own: the Sole Survivor of Vault 111. She just loves to watch him work but sometimes, she can't help but get involved too... (my male Sole/Piper, a little while into their romance)





	1. Chapter 1

"Always liked a man who was handy," Piper said with a mischievous little smirk as she curled closer to Jack, who had been hunched over the workbench, modifying the combat rifle he'd gifted her.

  
"Unfortunately my hands are full, darling," he quickly shot back, glancing over his shoulder to see the flushed face of his Diamond City sweetheart. "But give me a minute to fix up this receiver and we'll see about you receiving some hands, next."

  
"Blue..." Piper grumbled, pressing flush to his back and snaking a hand around to paw at his crotch through his jeans, his tattered flannel shirt offering very little space between her other hand and his bulky form. "I was just trying to be cute and you had to go and get a girl worked up. Better not be playing with me, or a girl might be tempted to take that gun and use it on you!"

  
At her joke, Jack set the weapon down, shaking his head and pulling off his glasses. "Pipes... honey. You ought to know by now. _This_ is my rifle..." He says, nodding down to the firearm, before laying his larger hand over her own, his cock growing in her hand,  
unfortunately constrained by denim. "...And _this_ is my gun."

  
"...You're awful, Blue."

  
"Careful. Don't want to mishandle it. Could blow you away!"

  
" _AWFUL_ ," Piper laughed, though her blush never once began to fade, instead growing in intensity, especially as Jack cleared the table and picked her up effortlessly to set her down on it.

  
"Good thing you closed the door on your way in, dear," Jack grinned, spreading her leg with a hand as his other came to rest on her crotch now, gently rubbing her over her trousers. "Would've hated to get walked in on again."

  
Piper did her best not to break down immediately, as her boyfriend knew very well what he was doing, and took advantage of her fascination with his hands frequently enough to know how much she absolutely loved moments like this. Biting her lip, hard, Piper made a small noise in the back of her throat, one hand moving to curl around his wrist and forearm, to feel the scars and the muscle. Clearing her throat in a desperate attempt to continue their game, Piper forced a laugh. "Hopefully your gun doesn't fire off its ammo as quickly as that rifle, Blue. And hopefully you can reload faster, too."

  
"Oh, insulting my handiwork, Pipes? A low blow. Almost as low of a blow--"

"Alright, you corny dork," Piper laughed again, shaking her head and rolling her eyes as Jack just grinned and pressed a kiss to her forehead, his beard tickling her before he moved to help her strip down out of her coat and trousers. "You've got me where you want me, Blue. Now, why don't you just go ahead and _rub it in_ , huh?"

  
Jack nodded, wiping clean his hands before diving back in, rough fingertips tracing over her folds, up and down the fat of her thigh, as he whispered softly. "Yes, ma'am. I'll be your sixty minute man."

  
Piper tried her best not to break into laughter, though Jack got what he wanted anyway: as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, his slick finger grazed her clit and pulled an involuntary moan from her shuddering form, her fingers digging hard into his arm as he picked up the pace, teasing a finger or two inside of her, his other hand leaving her thigh to cup her cheek.

  
"You gonna cum for me, Piper? Hm? Cum all over my hand and make a big mess for me? Mm, that's it, honey. Come on. Cum on me, Pipes. I want you to show me how much you love me."

  
Piper whined, trying her best not to make too much noise, her eyes focusing in on his, all while watching his lips move... those gentle eyes, the thickness of that bottom lip, the scar that ran over them... and then he had the gall to lick them, too. It was almost too much for a girl, especially when those thick digits curled inside of her and she felt him tickle that very special spot he'd showed her their first night together.

  
"Kiss me, Piper. Cum for me right the fuck now," Jack growls, the sound of it-- and of his swearing --ringing through her lust-addled brain. Despite her growing moans and the erratic shaking of her legs, Piper answered his call, crashing her lips into his own and bringing a hand up to curl through his hair so fiercely she nearly undid his bun, his hair drooping toward his shoulders but not fully loose. Piper came, alright. She came so hard she started seeing stars, so fiercely that if he weren't already stealing it, her breath would be out of the door along with her reason. By the time her body's quivering was over and Jack's slick, sticky fingers were pulled free, his cock was already out and he was pressing it to her sex, idly suckling her mess clean from his hand, teasing her wordlessly as she tried to wrap her hand around his girth and shove him inside of her.

  
"Holy shit, Jack," Piper gasped, arms draping over his broad shoulders as she struggled not to just go limp, the feeling of that veiny prick sliding along her clit and cunny being almost too much to the over-stimulated woman.

  
"Think I've rubbed it in enough, honey?" He asks, cocky, pulling back to let her finally guide his length inside of her, a few more moans spilling from her lips by the time Jack's head is nestled inside of her.

  
"Think it's enough? You seem wet enough, to me..." He laughs in her ear, a sound and feeling that causes her blush to explode in intensity as he brings back more memories from their first night. He was too much for her to take without an awful lot of foreplay, mostly due to her nerves. But nowadays...

  
"Fuck me, Blue," Piper growls out, an edge in her voice as she lets his hair down and grabs a handful of it. "Enough talk. Fuck me like you mean it!"

  
Effortlessly, he lifted her off the table. Hands digging into her rear end, he slammed her down onto his cock, bottoming out and taking her breath away as the fat head of his dick met her cervix time and again. Jack used her, almost. Fucking her like she were some cheap toy and he was a wild beast. They pulled each other's hair, gripped one another so tight their nails dug into skin. Piper bit his lip so hard she nearly drew blood and the intensity of their kiss would surely leave them both with sore lips after the fact.

  
It was almost like he was trying to prove a point to her. A sixty minute man, indeed...  
Piper quite simply couldn't keep up, not when he was so insistent on using those strong hands on her, too. Wild, intense fucks became makeout sessions and hair brushing and just quiet hugging, before eventually she'd caught her breath and he'd kept himself far enough from the edge to warrant another tempting dip. It was when she was on top, Jack laying back on the sofa, their fingers laced tight together as she tried her best to spear her guts on that fat dick, that Piper herself finally forced him over the edge.

  
Held in his warm embrace, Piper's chest heaved as she struggled once more to catch her breath, recovering from what was the home 'stretch' of their little rendezvous. Jack laid there, eyes closed, whispering in her ear sweet little nothings that secretly were her everything: all the little things he loved about her, how much he enjoyed her body, how happy he was they were together...

  
Of course, after a few minutes of this romantic little moment, Jack spoke up. "So. Think my gun got the job done?"

  
Tiredly lifting herself up from his chest to grace his cocky grin with an eyeroll, the exhausted Piper let out a slight sigh. "I guess it'll have to do, for now. Can't imagine I'll find a better upgrade."

  
As he let out a laugh, Piper leaned down, wiping the sweat from his brow. "I love you, Blue. Even if you're the corniest cheeseball in the Commonwealth." The look he gave her, the softness in his eyes, nearly took her breath away all over again. It was exactly the sort of look she fell for in the first place. But now, it was her turn to be cheesy.

  
Pulling off of his cock and gingerly sliding her way down, Piper flashed him a wink. "Now, Blue... about that low blow..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a slow day for Blue and Piper, one that quickly turns sensual and erotic. Piper Wright loves her handyman and he's always happy to lend a hand or two.

Piper took his hands in her own, giving the newly washed Sole Survivor a look-over, inspecting him with that critical eye.

 

"You washed behind your ears, Blue?" She asks with a grin, eyes shining up into Jack's.

 

"Yes, ma'am, I did. Feel free to double-check if you like." He says, head tilting along to every syllable as he sings his little teasing tune to her, leaning down to allow her a look and feel. Her own hands, much more slender than his own, snake through his growing mane, grasp locks of dark hair tight. He was larger, harder... everything about him screamed hardened veteran, really; yet as his hands slid down her back, as he pulled her leg up to hook hers around his hip, as he grasped her rear end...

 

What right did this man have to be this damned gentle?

 

"Blue," Piper moans out, hands running over his physique, the still-slightly-damp skin he just couldn't quite fully dry from that shower, his heat and warmth against her hands... 

 

"All clean?" He asks in a whisper, teasing, as Piper runs her lips over his freshly-shaved cheek and chin, practically shuddering as her hands meet his stomach and chest, his arms... his hips and back. Piper practically leaps up into his arms and Jack lets out a laugh, tutting and shaking his head, setting her back down on her feet, a rough hand wrapping snugly around her neck. He stares, smile on his face, love in his eyes, for what seems an eternity to the poor, needy Piper.

 

"Slow down, baby," he whispers, turning her to face the mirror in their room, letting her get a good look at herself, at him, together... his darker complexion, the way his body seemed to engulf hers. How she tilted her head this way and that without a lick of resistance, simply following his unspoken lead. How he squeezed her neck tighter and she did nothing but dig her fingers into his thigh and shudder in delight.

 

"You trust me, baby," he whispers. Not a question but a statement. It's true, after all; she does. Explicitly and without a word, she does; the _'Sole Survivor'_ is the greatest man she's ever met and he's not only saved her life but... given her and her sister a better one. He's saved and protected so many and he's let her be right there at his side for it all. Of course she trusts him. She nods, as best she can, in his grasp.

 

"I know you do. I love you, Piper," he coos, running his lips over her neck and ear, eyes locked onto her own in the mirror, as his calloused hand slides up her stomach and bare chest, over her perky breast, to rest along her cheek. There it is again, that thought that he's engulfing her. Piper swallows, hard, melting into his body, her grip on his thighs loosening; he's made his point clear, now. 

 

"Nice and slow, Blue?" She manages, voice almost quivering as she watches him in the mirror, watches the way he moves her head, feels the way his hand brushes her cheek and hair. That question brings a smile to his lips. A grin, really, that he tries his best to hide along the nook of her neck and shoulder, as if worried of ruining the mood; god, how could he _ever?_ Piper's grinning too now as she stands, proud, in his arms. Chin raised high. She lets them both work through their fit of giggles before she nods again.

 

Almost immediately, her knees are ready to buckle, as Jack bites his lip and runs the pads of his fingers over her own, as he squeezes her slender neck even more snugly, feeling her thundering heart pulse in his grasp. Jack lays his head against hers, eyes still locked to her own, as he whispers in her ear, his voice sending a shiver down her spine.

 

"Doesn't it feel good, baby? Nice and slow, Pipes." Another tease, but it wasn't overt in his tone; it was a true question and her answer was, of course, yes. She wanted to yell and shout, to tell him _yes, of course, yes!_ She wanted to turn around and toss him to the bed and ride him into their mattress until he cried uncle for teasing her like this, but... she didn't, of course. She stayed stood there, staring into his eyes through the mirror, watching his every move, as he slowly pushed those fingers into her mouth, leaving her groaning with desire.

 

"Not yet; don't suck until I tell you," he growls into her ear, keeping the pads of his fingers pressed to her slick tongue for what felt like minutes, Piper doing her very best to remain still, moving only when he moves her. Eventually, Jack smiles, humming into her ear before he whispers a soft ' _suck._ ' Almost immediately, she obeys his command, tongue lavishing his fingers with attention, running over each digit, curling between them, inviting them further and further in. He only stops when the rest of his hand no longer allows him passage, Piper taking that pair of fingers nearly to her throat and still wishing he could push further into her. To take her in every way he desired.

 

Jack pulled his fingers free, clutching her chin and turning her head away from the mirror, to lean in for a kiss. Of course, it was achingly slow; _glacial_ , almost. It moved with the pace of a glob of honey and was just as sweet, as he held her face and neck, swirled her tongue with his own, as he commanded her body to his own whim. She was like a doll to him, in these moments, and yet she would not have it any other goddamned way! She wanted him badly enough that she was already coating her thighs in arousal, and she knew well by now that Jack himself was fighting his own urges to throw her down and take her like some primal beast.

 

And yet, he turned her back to face that mirror, tilting her head back to lay against his shoulder, let her sigh out as he once more plunged those fingers into her mouth, as he held her cheek, as he wrapped his arm around her neck. Piper brought her own hands up, finally, to lay hands on his well-muscled arms. Those forearms, the sparse hair on them, the scars he carried... 

 

"That's it, Piper," he whispered, tilting her head again and again, drawing and returning his fingers from and to her mouth again and again and _again_. It was no longer frustratingly slow, to Piper. This had become a game all its own and she... _loved_ it. She still wanted him to fuck her silly, of course; but this wasn't just a lustful display or a quickie to take care of their needs. This was... more. It was about them, the two of them, their love and their relationship. This was what their sex really was all about, this, right here.

 

His leadership, her submission, and their trust in each other and those facts. This wasn't just physical, it... was so much more. And now, staring in the mirror, focusing on that fact... as Jack pushed a third finger into her mouth, tilted her head back and squeezed her neck, as she silently accepted, just as they both silently accepted and wordlessly knew that they could go to one another, with anything, and be heard... Piper's knees grew weak, her poor pussy aching and needy and yet relishing each touch.

 

And he knew. He had been watching this whole time and he knew, just like he knew her, what turned her on, what she loved most, how she liked to spend her lazy days... 

 

"Cum for me, Piper, baby; such a _good girl_."

 

And, in his arms, she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FKA twigs' Papi Pacify is mostly to thank for this one, folks; a song and music video so sensual it knocked me off my ass and out of my writers' block!


End file.
